Otto Richter
Otto Richter (裁判官夫,Saibankan Otto) is a former UA teacher and a senior member of the secret hero group, Nemesis. Appearance History Childhood Otto was born in Dresden to a prostitute mother. Otto's father was a highly respected judge; however, Otto's mother knew that if Otto's father found out about Otto's existence, he would kill both her and Otto in an attempt to preserve his reputation. So, she raised Otto by herself. While under her care, Otto saw terrible things, mostly abuse of his mother and her fellow prostitutes by their customers. Due to his mother's crippling poverty, Otto faced great hunger and learned how to live under harsh conditions. When Otto was five, Otto's mother decided to give Otto away to a blacksmith in a nearby village who was in need of an assistant. The blacksmith's family had been crafting blades for centuries; however, because blades had become obsolete, the blacksmith was forced to make cutlery, forks, spoons, and kitchen knives, to earn his living. The blacksmith seemed to care little for the young Otto, and talked to him only to give orders and correct mistakes. However, he provided Otto with decent food and good shelter, so all was well. The blacksmith gave Otto the job of going to the city and obtaining raw materials every week. However, in order to do this, Otto had to walk through bad neighbourhoods in which kids almost twice his age would mug him and steal the merchandise. Otto informed the blacksmith about this; however, the blacksmith told him to simply take a different route. However, Otto did not want to run away, he wanted to defeat the kids. So, every week he would go down the same path and every week he would take a beating. Over the course of the next two years, Otto became proficient at hand to hand combat; however, his profficiency in brawling was futile because all of the kids who would jump him had quirks. Even if he could beat them at fist fighting, he still could not face up to them, as his quirk had not yet manifested Every week, Otto would make a go to get materials and every week Otto would come back with a beating, however, he had learned how to sneak the materials past the thieves. Impressed by Otto's resourcefulness and perseverance, and sympathetic to the struggle of being quirkless, the blacksmith decided to help Otto help himself. The blacksmith created what he thought would be ideal weapon for a child Otto's age, a rapier. The sword was light enough to be held by a child of his age and yet had more offensive potential than the standard sabre. The blacksmith decided to train Otto. He was a strict teacher, and Otto gained many injuries during his training; however, it was clear to him that Otto was a prodigy with the sword. Within a year and a half of intense training, Otto had reached a point where he could be considered better with the rapier than the average adult sword user. At this point, against the recommendations of the blacksmith who said he wasn't ready, Otto was ready to face the thieves. Even with his new training, Otto quickly saw that he had underestimated the thieves, who were about sixteen years old. Seeing Otto's skill with the rapier and fearing him seeking revenge when he became more skilled, the thieves decided letting Otto live any longer would be too risky and decided to try to kill him. Under the pressure of a fight to the death, Otto's quirk manifested, giving him an edge which allowed him to win the battle. Although he was very tempted to kill the kids who had harassed him for three years, Otto understood that they were poor kids who wanted an easy way to make money, so he spared them. However, they never attacked Otto again. Personality When Otto was younger, he was a jovial, arrogant, hotheaded man who thought there was not challenge he could not surpass. As he got older and experienced tragedy after tragedy, Otto was humbled and grew more cynical and reserved. He has shifted from an optimist to a realist who sees things as they are and feels no need to sugar coat. This straightforward attitude, combined with his good but still somewhat flawed knowledge of Japanese put him in many situations in which he comes off as rude, especially due to Japan's continual tradition of politeness. Otto does not just push people away accidentally though, he does it on purpose. He had loved and lost many times and believes that the more connections he has, the higher the probability to lose one of those connections and break his heart. However, this loss has also led him to develop a very strong sense of justice. If he thinks something is fundamentally wrong he will try everything in his power to fix it. In this quest for justice and in the rest of his life, Otto is stubborn and resolute. Despite his old age, Otto trains every day and it doesn't looks like he will stop any time soon. Drunk Otto Otto drinks a lot and, despite having an unusually high tolerance for alcohol, he does get drunk on rare occasions. Drunk Otto is like flipping a coin. There is a chance that Otto might forget about all the burdens of his life and become just like the younger version of himself. In this state, Otto becomes very happy, friendly, and quick to make a joke. This is also when his arrogance and hot headed nature show themselves. Drunk Otto considers any minor insult a challenge to his honor and, as a result, drunk Otto will challenge anyone who hurts his pride to a duel. However, it is also possible that the alcohol will amplify Otto's constant lingering sense of loss and make him extremely depressed. This depression will at first be very sad to watch; however, after a few hours it gets very annoying to hear him ramble about his dead loved ones. No one is sure which of two drunk Ottos is worst, but what is for sure is that no one likes drinking with Otto. Abilities Duel: The duel quirk allows Otto to "challenge" someone to a duel by tagging them with the palm of his hand. Once someone has been challenged, Otto and the challenged opponent will be confined within an energy field (shaped like half of a sphere) 8 metres in diametre with Otto as the centre. No one, including Otto can enter or exit this field. The diametre of the field will shrink until it eventually reaches 4 m. Both the Otto and the challenged will then lose their quirk (meaning Otto will not be able to challenge any one else). The barrier will be lifted when someone gets knocked out, someone gives up, someone dies, or twenty minutes elapse with none of the prior conditions listed occurring. Whoever is the loser of the duel (whoever gets KO'd, forfeits, or dies) will lose their quirk for the following half hour after the duel. The winner will immediately regain their quirk after the duel is over. If there is no winner, the challenger (Otto) automatically is considered the loser and the loss conditions apply. Note: if there is another person within a 4 metre radius of Otto at the time an opponent is tagged, they will be pushed out by the field Sword combat: Otto's quirk is made useful by his ability with a sword. Otto is a master with the rapier, probably the best in the world. At this point in his life, he is able to fight multiple relatively strong quirked opponents using only the rapier; however, it is not the only blade Otto has mastered. On hand, Otto carries a sabre which, although heavier than the rapier is more useful for slashing. He uses the sabre in situations and, occasionally but not usually, duel wields the sabre and the rapier. Otto also carries with him a tanto, a Japanese shortsword, which was given to him Sengoku as a "retirement gift' when he stopped being a UA teacher. However, Otto only uses this tanto if he absolutely has to as he is more accustomed to the build of European weapons. Otto also carries around two small daggers. Physical prowess: Due to his training since a young age, Otto is very physically able. He is strong enough to knock out the average adult man with a single well placed punch and durable enough to take a beating without relenting; however, his true power lies in his speed and agility. To the untrained, Otto might look like a blur in a fight. He uses his speed in combination with his immense strength to overwhelm opponents with a flurry of rapid strikes. This, combined with the timer on his quirk, makes it so that Otto has perfected a furiously offensive approach. That being said, if he is in a situation which calls for it, like a battle with multiple opponents, Otto is able to use his agility to dodge around his opponents and tire them out. Otto is getting old, so he is not as fast as he used to be; however, he is still agile enough to send most people into a daze. Strategy: Otto was a prodigy in terms of sword fighting; however, he was never the smartest. When he was a child, he took the same route every week to get his items just to try to beat kids twice his age even though he had never been able to before. If that's not the dumbest thing one can do in that situation, I don't know what is. When he was a younger man, Otto was very hot headed and would rush into battle with the only objective being to annihilate everything in his path. He would slash at his opponents until they gave out and usually this worked for him. However, the few times Otto ran into an opponent who could handle his onslaught (like Sengoku) he would become frustrated and tire quickly. However, Otto is no idiot. He has learned from his mistakes and has become wiser in his older age. He is now more methodical in fights and is able to keep his cool and analyze the situation. His many years of experience allow him to carefully observe his opponents and extrapolate their strengths and weaknesses. That being said, he is not master tactician. Despite having gained an ability to remain level headed and analytical Otto still defaults to his classic hyper-aggressive approach and, if things get too heated, he can still be blinded with rage.